1. Field on the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an anchoring system for securing a medical article to a patient and, in particular, to an anchoring system for securing a catheter or other elongated medical article to a patient to inhibit movement or migration of the catheter or medical article relative to the patient.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. For example, one catheter utilized to introduce fluids into a patient is a midline catheter.
In many cases, the catheter remains in place for several days or weeks. In order to secure the catheter in position at the insertion site, a health care provider often secures the catheter to the patient using tape. That is, the health care provider commonly places long pieces of tape across a section of the catheter near the insertion site in a crisscross pattern to secure the catheter to the patient""s skin. This securement inhibits movement of the catheter relative to the insertion site, as well as prevents the catheter from snagging on the bed rail or other objects.
Tape, however, often collects dirt and other contaminates. Normal protocol therefore requires periodic (e.g., daily) tape changes to inhibit bacteria and germ growth at the securement site. Frequent tape changes, however, create the problem of excoriation of the patient""s skin. Additionally, valuable time is spent applying and reapplying the tape. Further, because many health care providers find the taping procedure difficult and cumbersome when wearing latex gloves, they often remove their gloves when taping. Not only does this further lengthen the taping procedure, but it also subjects the health care provider to possible infection. Moreover, even if health care providers remain gloved, contact between the adhesive surface of the tape and the latex gloves causes micro-holes in the gloves, which subjects the health care provider to possible infection.
As an alternative to tape securement, some catheters include an integrated or a movable flexible claim with winged extensions. These extensions are sutured to the patient""s skin in order to secure the catheter in position at the insertion site. In other applications, the flexible claim is covered by a rigid box claim, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid box clamp and the flexible clamp have lateral, aligned holes in them, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient""s skin. Although this technique securely attaches the catheter to the patient, it obviously is painful and uncomfortable for the patient. This prior retention procedure is also time consuming and inconvenient, poses the risk of needle-stick to the health care provider, and risks suture-site infection to the patient.
In addition, suture material tends to exhibit poor gripping on medical tubes and can cut through the winged extension of the flexible clamp, if a rigid clamp is not used. The use of a rigid clamp, however, complicates the securement procedure by adding yet another component that can be dropped on the floor and become unsterile. In addition, the sutured securement of the flexible clamp or the flexible/rigid clamp assembly, does not permit easy release of the catheter from the patient for dressing changes and insertion site cleansing.
An aspect of the present invention involves a simply-structured anchoring system that secures an elongated medical article (e.g., a catheter) in a fixed position relative to an insertion site and resists tugs on the medical article, while facilitating intentional release of the medical article from the anchoring system for dressing changes or other servicing. Tools, such as hemostats or surgical clamp, need not be used to release the medical article from the anchoring system.
In one mode, the anchoring system comprises an anchoring pad having a first surface and a second surface. The second surface includes an adhesive layer that covers at least a portion of the second surface. A retainer is mounted on the first surface of the anchor pad for receiving a portion of the medical article. The retainer includes a base that is attached to the first surface and at least one post that extends from the base. The post has a securing portion, which is arranged toward an outer end of the post. At least one clip is also formed on the retainer. The clip is sized and configured to engage at least a portion of the medical article.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an anchoring system for securing an elongated medical article to a patient. The medical article includes at least one aperture. The anchoring system comprises an anchor pad and a retainer mounted to the anchor pad. The retainer includes a first retention member that is positioned generally upright relative to the anchor pad. The first retention member is configured to be inserted through the corresponding aperture of the medical article. The retainer also includes a second retention member that is coupled to an anchor pad. At least a portion of the second retention member is positioned to lie generally normal to the first retention member, and is spaced from the anchor pad by a distance so dimensioned to permit at least a section of the elongated medical article to be placed between the portion of the second retention member and the anchor pad.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a medical article to the body of a patient, wherein the medical article includes an elongated body with pliable wings that extend out from the body, with each wing including at least one suture hole, is provided. The method involves providing a retainer that has at least first and second posts, which are spaced apart. A clip of the retainer is positioned to the side of the post. The first post is inserted into one of the suture holes of the pliable wings of the medical article. The pliable wings are stretched so as to position that other suture hole over to the second post. The stretched wing is then hooked over the second post so as to insert the second post into the corresponding suture hole. A section of the elongated body is inserted into the clip and positioned therein so as to inhibit the elongated body from disengaging from the clip. In the preferred mode, the retainer is adhered to the body of the patient.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows.